<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain - Regen by Bythia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453700">Rain - Regen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia'>Bythia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Folge 149 - Der namenlose Gegner (Buch), M/M, was Süßes für Zwischendurch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>30. Rain - Regen</p><p>Der Gedächtnisverlust und die Prügelei mit Peter sind für Bobs Gefühlswelt nicht ohne Folgen geblieben. Aber ein klärendes Gespräch zwischen ihnen gab es nie. Bis zu dieser Nacht, in der Bob im Garten seiner Eltern steht und eigentlich hofft, das Sommergewitter würde seine wirren Gedanken und Gefühle davon spülen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain - Regen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>!!!Spoiler!!!</strong> Der namenlose Gegner<br/>Justus, Peter und Bob werden beauftragt einige Vandalen in einem Vorort von Rocky Beach zu überführen. Da Bob eigentlich mit seinen Eltern zu Verwandten fahren sollte, machen Justus und Peter sich allein auf den Weg zu einer nächtlichen Überwachung. Bob kann seine Eltern jedoch überreden zu Hause bleiben zu dürfen und folgt seinen Freunden, während diese denken, er sei mit seinen Eltern weg gefahren.<br/>Gerade als Bob in dem Vorort ankommt ergreifen die 'Vandalen' die Flucht und fahren dabei Bob auf seinem Fahrrad an. Bob verliert bei dem Unfall sein Gedächtnis und wird von den Aussteigern mit zu ihren Wohnwagen genommen. Dort trifft er auf Skinny Norris, der ihm erzählt, er hieße Stan, und der ihm weiß macht die 'Drei ???', von denen Bob eine Karte in der Hosentasche hat, seien eine gefährliche Schlägertruppe.<br/>Justus und Peter treiben ihre Ermittlungen voran, während auch Bob sich Gedanken über die seltsamen Vorkommnisse zwischen den Campern und den Leuten aus dem benachbarten Vorort macht. Schließlich wollen Peter und Justus sich Nachts auf dem Gelände der Camper umsehen. Dabei treffen sie im dichten Nebel des Waldes auf Bob. Dieser ist so aufgeschreckt von den Geschichten von Skinny, dass er im Angriff die beste Verteidigung sieht und Peter angreift. Während der Rangelei erkennen Peter und Justus ihren Freund, der schließlich durch einen erneuten Schlag auf den Kopf seine Erinnerungen zurück erhält.<br/>Sie fliehen zu dritt aus dem Wald vor Skinny und den Campern. Nachdem Bob berichtet hat, was ihm widerfahren ist und sie nun die Geschichten von beiden Seiten kennen, kommen sie zu erstaunlichen Ergebnissen.<br/><strong>!!!Spoiler!!!</strong></p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.</p><p>Viel Spaß,<br/>Bythia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bob legte den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss das Gefühl des Regens auf seinem Gesicht. Ein Blitz erhellte den Garten der Andrews und der Donner folgte fast im selben Augenblick. Bob liebte es während eines Sommergewitters im Garten zu stehen, die Blitze zu beobachten, die Muster über den Himmel malten, die Tropfen zu spüren, die auf ihn niederprasselten.</p><p>Im Moment erhoffte sich Bob, dass der Regen vielleicht auch seine wirren Gedanken fortspülen würde. Es war mittlerweile vier Wochen her, dass er die wahrscheinlich schlimmsten Minuten seines Lebens erlebt hatte. Er dachte an kaum etwas anderes als die Prügelei mit Peter und die Dinge, die er sich von Skinny hatte einreden lassen, seit sie den Fall hatten abschließen können.</p><p>Bob erinnerte sich schaudernd an den Moment zurück, als er seine Erinnerungen zurück erlangt hatte. Er wusste nicht mehr, worüber er mehr erschrocken gewesen war. Darüber, dass er Peter angegriffen und auf ihn geschossen hatte, oder dass er sich von Skinny diese Dinge über Peter hatte einreden lassen, dass Skinny ihn dazu gebracht hatte solch irrationale Angst vor Peter zu haben.</p><p>Bob hatte Tage gebraucht um dieses Entsetzen los zu werden. Zwischen Peter und ihm war immer noch eine gewisse Unsicherheit, aber Bob war sich nicht sicher, ob das wirklich wegen den Ereignissen im Wald war oder wegen den Dingen, die ihm danach klar geworden waren. Er hatte in den Tagen nach Abschluss des Falls viel über sich und Peter und seine Gefühle nachgedacht.</p><p>Da musste er erst sein Gedächtnis verlieren und die Freundschaft mit Peter musste auf solch eine harte Probe gestellt werden, damit Bob sich darüber klar wurde, dass es weit mehr als Freundschaft war, was er für Peter empfand. Bob war immer noch verwirrt von der Erkenntnis, dass er sich in Peter verliebt hatte. Und er grübelte auch noch immer darüber nach, ob er schon vor seinem Gedächtnisverlust diese Gefühle gehabt hatte. Wenn er sich nicht gerade mit dieser Frage beschäftigte, dann dachte er darüber nach, wie er sich Peter gegenüber mit dieser neuen Erkenntnis nun verhalten sollte.</p><p>„Erklärst du mir, warum du hier draußen im Regen stehst, anstatt wie jeder vernünftige Mensch um diese Uhrzeit zu schlafen?“</p><p>„Hab ich dich geweckt?“, wollte Bob wissen, ohne sich zu Peter umzudrehen.</p><p>Peter hatte früher in dieser Nacht vollkommen durchnässt vor der Tür der Andrews gestanden. Sein MG war liegen geblieben, nachdem er seine Eltern nach LA zum Flughafen gefahren hatte. Zu seinem Pech hatte Peter seinen Schlüssel zu Hause vergessen. Also war er zu Bob gelaufen um dort die Nacht zu verbringen und sich von ihm am kommenden Morgen zu seinem Großvater fahren zu lassen um den Ersatzschlüssel zum Haus seiner Eltern zu holen.</p><p>„Nein. Aber ich wollte nachsehen wo du bist, als ich wach geworden bin und dein Bett leer war“, antwortete Peter. „Also, welche schweren Gedanken treiben dich mitten in der Nacht in den Regen hinaus?“</p><p>„Da sind viele Dinge, über die ich nachdenke“, erwiderte Bob leise. Wollte er mit Peter über seine Gefühle sprechen? Er wusste es nicht. Irgendwann würde er mit Peter reden müssen, aber im Moment war er sich nicht sicher, ob er schon bereit dafür war.</p><p>„Ich habe auch viel nachgedacht in letzter Zeit“, stellte Peter fest.</p><p>Bob hörte das leise Platschen als Peter über den unter Wasser stehenden Rasen lief. Er drehte sich nicht um, aber als Peter stehen blieb konnte Bob den leisen Atem des anderen über den Regen hinweg hören, also musste er ziemlich nah hinter ihm stehen geblieben sein.</p><p>„Ich habe in den letzten Wochen viel über unsere seltsame Begegnung im Wald nachgedacht“, fuhr Peter schließlich leise fort. „Ich mache mir ein paar Vorwürfe weil ich nicht gleich erkannt habe, dass du offensichtlich nicht wusstest, wer du bist oder wer wir sind. Dabei war es so offensichtlich. Du hast zu Just gesagt, er solle 'diesen Bob' wegschicken. Ich habe … Ich habe in dem Moment trotzdem an allem gezweifelt, was zwischen uns war.“</p><p>Bob starrte in den dunklen Himmel und versuchte Peters Worte zu erfassen. Sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen, wie sie sich während und nach der Prügelei gefühlt hatten. Sie hatten nur festgestellt, dass es nicht zwischen ihnen stehen würde, nachdem geklärt war wie es dazu hatte kommen können.</p><p>„Ich hatte eine scheiß Angst da im Wald. Ich wusste nicht, warum du mich angegriffen hast und ich habe für eine Weile wirklich gedacht, du hättest unsere Freundschaft wirklich einfach so weggeworfen, für was auch immer. Ich kann gar nicht beschreiben, wie schrecklich sich das angefühlt hat!“</p><p>„Ich weiß, wie du dich gefühlt hast“, murmelte Bob.</p><p>„Ich glaube das schlimmst war, dass du auf mich geschossen hast“, fuhr Peter nach einem Moment fort. „Ich wusste ja nicht, dass da nur Filzbälle in der Armbrust sind. Ich dachte einen Moment wirklich du hättest mich erschossen. Nicht, dass der Filzball nicht auch unglaublich weh getan hat. Aber ich dachte für einen Moment wirklich, jetzt ist es vorbei.“</p><p>Bob seufzte tief. „Ich wollte nicht abdrücken! Es war einfach … Ich dachte in dem Moment wirklich, ihr würdet mir sonst ernsthaft gefährlich werden. Ich konnte Justus nicht sehen und hatte Angst und dann … dann ging diese scheiß Armbrust einfach los!“</p><p>Peter schwieg eine Weile, reagierte aber auch dann nicht auf Bobs Erklärung. „Am Anfang wollte ich dir gar nicht glauben. Als wir da in der Notaufnahme waren, war ich so verletzt, dass ich dir einfach nicht glauben wollte. Aber dann habe ich die ganze Nacht wach gelegen und irgendwann war ich nur noch wütend auf Skinny. - Das bin ich immer noch. Er ist schuld an dieser ganzen Misere! Daran, dass wir beide offensichtlich nicht mehr wissen, wie wir miteinander umgehen sollen. Der Typ sollte mir in nächster Zeit nicht über den Weg laufen. Sonst kann er mal sehen, wie gefährlich ich wirklich bin!“</p><p>Bob konnte sich nicht gegen das Lächeln wehren, das sich auf sein Gesicht stahl. „Ich hätte in der Zentrale auf den AB sprechen sollen. Dann hättet ihr mich gesucht und das wäre alles gar nicht passiert!“</p><p>„Wer weiß. Die Camper haben dich ja gleich aufgesammelt. Skinny hätte dich so oder so vor uns gefunden und dir diesen ganzen Mist erzählt. Vielleicht hättest du uns gar nicht zugehört“, erwiderte Peter.</p><p>Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide.</p><p>„Bob?“</p><p>Peter zögerte, dann spürte Bob, wie Peter noch einen Schritt näher trat und damit so nah hinter Bob stand, dass dieser Peters Körperwärme in seinem Rücken spürte. Augenblicklich spürte Bob sein Herz aufgeregt schneller schlagen.</p><p>„Mir sind ein paar Dinge klar geworden in den letzten Tagen. Sie haben unter anderem dazu geführt, dass ich mich von Kelly getrennt habe.“</p><p>„Was für … Dinge?“, wollte Bob wissen und er war sich sicher, dass die leise Hoffnung, die in diesem Moment durch ihn flutete, deutlich aus seiner Stimme sprach. Konnte es sein, dass er doch nicht der einzige war, dessen Gefühle sich so stark verändert hatten?</p><p>„Ich hasse diese … Stimmung, die im Moment zwischen uns herrscht. Diese verdammte Unsicherheit, die mich manchmal befällt, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten soll. Ich will nicht ständig an diese Sache denken und trotzdem ist da kaum etwas anderes in meinen Gedanken. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass es dir auch so geht. Aber dann gibt es auch Moment, da denke ich, du hast das alles schon hinter dir gelassen.“</p><p>„Das habe ich nicht!“, warf Bob leise ein. „Ich mache mir schreckliche Vorwürfe. Weil ich dich angegriffen habe und weil ich mir von Skinny diese Sachen über dich und Justus habe einreden lassen, obwohl … sich das alles falsch angefühlt hat.“</p><p>„Es war nicht deine Schuld!“, stellte Peter entschieden fest. Dann seufzte er tief. „Weißt du noch, was du am Morgen danach gesagt hast, als wir am Frühstückstisch saßen?“</p><p>„Die Menschen, die einen am meisten am Herzen liegen, können einem auch am meisten verletzen“, murmelte Bob. Es war nicht ganz das, was er gesagt hatte, aber damals hatte er es auch nicht auf Peter und sich bezogen.</p><p>„So ähnlich“, stimmte Peter sanft zu. „Und wenn man nach diesen Worten geht, dann gibt es niemanden, der mich mehr verletzen kann, als du. Ich glaube, ich habe das in dem Moment gewusst, als du das gesagt hast. Aber wirklich realisiert habe ich es erst nach dem Fall, als ich Zeit hatte darüber nachzudenken.“</p><p>Bob brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, was Peter ihm da gerade gesagt hatte. Überwältigt von dem Glücksgefühl, dass ihn durchströmte, lehnte er sich zurück bis er Peters breite Brust in seinem Rücken spürte. Peter schlang seine Arme um Bob und zog ihn noch näher zu sich heran. Bob legte seine Hände über die seines Freundes und verflocht ihre Finger miteinander.</p><p>„Ich liebe dich“, murmelte Peter.</p><p>„Ich liebe dich auch!“, erwiderte Bob lächelnd. Er lehnte den Kopf zurück und drehte ihn so, dass er Peter ansehen konnte. „Warum mussten wir uns erst prügeln, um das zu erkennen, hm?“</p><p>„Ich habe vorher nie darüber nachgedacht“, meinte Peter nachdenklich. „Du warst einfach immer da. Und ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, dass du für mich mehr sein könntest, als mein bester Freund. Das habe ich erst erkannt, als ich dachte … dachte deine Freundschaft verloren zu haben.“</p><p>Bob seufzte traurig. Er drehte sich in Peters Armen um. „Es tut…“</p><p>Peter unterbrach ihn indem er ihn einfach küsste. Bob vergaß, was er hatte sagen wollen. Seine Zweifel waren in diesem Moment vergessen. Peter hatte Recht. Keiner von ihnen beiden trug die Schuld an dem, was geschehen war. Und letztendlich hatte es sie nur näher zueinander gebracht, auch wenn es eine Weile gedauert hatte. Bob schloss die Augen und verlor sich in seinen Gefühlen und dem Kuss, während der Regen noch immer auf sie niederprasselte.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>